competitivefossilfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ElDunkleUNCL/Flaws
This is a test page. If you want to play competitive FFC, you can try to find an FF community, fix the issues with the engine, and create something really great out of it that people could enjoy competitively. Try things out man, just because the base game sucks competitively doesn't mean all hope is lost. FF, the series, literally nothing but three offbeat dinosaur games, has remained alive on nothing but the love of the fans. And this time, it's up to the fans to go past what this small, dinky game company has built for it. If comp FF even has a chance, it will be because the fans went past what the game offered it. Flaws with the FFC engine: *'Vivosaurs have a static moveset and stat distribution. This means that:' *There is a very small group of vivosaurs that dominate the metagame. There are an even smaller amount of viable strategies. *Any vivosaur who is worse than another vivosaur has no redemption. It is worse forever and is automatically rendered unviable. *Banning a vivosaur/group of vivosaurs will not work, as another optimal team will be formed in its place to accommodate the bans, with no exceptions. *'Due to the way the game is inherently built, the gameplay does not go beyond using optimal moves in optimal ranges. This means that:' *Statistical superiority and luck are the winning factors in all FFC matches as a result. *There is legitimately no room for human interaction in optimized competitive FFC. No mindgames, no mixups, nothing. Some propositions/ideas: *Allow more vivosaurs on the field: maybe even create metagames out of them. Triple battles, quadruple battles, quintuple battles? This could help make things less stale. Stupid idea, though, probably. I could see the management aspect getting out of hand. *Introduce vivosaur switching. This would likely help with the human interaction part. I'm pretty sure this is actually necessary, because without something like this that creates depth to the game, the meta's literally just as optimizable as vanilla FFC. *Create the possibility of alternate movesets for vivosaurs. Whether it's like Pokémon (moves shared by vivosaurs) or like FFF (literal alternate, interchangeable moves), it would help create niches and stop vivos from being automatically unviable. A tight, solid pool of options is always good for games. *Status needs to be reworked so it has legitimate counterplay and doesn't overcentralize everything. Could maybe make new status effects. *This doesn't actually fix anything, but what if vivosaurs had different support effects for the enemy and for their own team? Like, simultaneously. That'd be pretty cool. Some words of advice: *Don't turn it into MUGEN. Too many vivosaurs just turns it into mush. Make everything with purpose. If left unchecked, statistical inequality is inevitable, and not keeping things in check leads to a lot of low-effort wish fulfillment in general. Do more popular dinosaurs of certain archetypes or something. *Don't have too much stuff in general, actually. You can definitely go overboard on status effects, weird mechanics, stats, and other stuff very easily. I know that kind of stuff happens when ideas fly around the room at light speed, but keeping everything simple leads to an easier time both playing and balancing. *Don't burn yourself out. Sucks super bad when a passion of yours turns into something you actively disdain, and is then reduced to little more than a pet peeve that you seemingly can't get rid of. Take breaks if you need to. Seriously. Lowkey I don't know if the engine can be tweaked enough to be difficult to optimize but if it can't be then a disruptionist system can be put in place like how Smogon does their usage tiers, or something different. I don't know. Does it matter though even? Like if tiers are put in place, people would just want to play the tier that contains their favourite vivosaur, which isn't even a bad outcome. Category:Blog posts